


My Car, My Music

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You only have one rule and everyone knows it: when you’re driving, it’s your music.





	My Car, My Music

Ariana Grande was probably your favorite singer out there. You thought she was a gorgeous person, produced great music, and you knew she was such a nice person. You got the opportunity to meet her one day and that was literally one of the best days you’ve had. Every time you are in the car, you always had one of her songs on.

Everyone who knew you knew you loved her a lot especially your long-time boyfriend, Tom Hiddleston. When you met him, you were more nervous about talking to him that you were with Ariana but he liked what he saw and decided to keep in contact with you. You were an actress as well and you met him because you were working on a movie with him. The whole time you were filming with him, you never had a dull moment. He made everything better.

He was such a sweetheart, charming, polite and goofy. He always made you laugh, made you feel beautiful, the whole nine yards. You two started secretly dating, not coming out until after the movie had been released. At that point, you weren’t scared of the paparazzi, his fans or even your fans. You knew there would be people who hated the thought of you two together but you really liked Tom and you wanted the world to know just how much.

He was so supportive of you and every chance he got, he showed you off to the world. His Instagram soon became full of pictures of you. Your Instagram was full of him and soon, everyone saw just how happy the two of you were. You two traveled the world together, doing movies together and separate and going on a lot of vacations. After the first year, you moved in with him to his house in London. You’ve been to London plenty of times but you never got the pleasure of living there.

You were just madly in love with him and you showed that to him every single day. He was your other half and no one could ever replace him. You two weren’t married but you’ve been dating for a little over 2 years. You couldn’t have been more happier.

Living with Tom was a pleasure most of the time. You two had your fights like any normal couple but most of the time, you two were seen doing everything together. When you two needed groceries, you would go to the store with a strict list of what to buy, only to come home with things you never even thought about putting on the list.

People seemed to love how the two of you worked and because of that, you got a lot of offers to appear on talk shows with Jimmy Fallon, Ellen DeGeneres, Conan O’Brien, and so much more. You loved appearing on those kinds of talk shows because their producers and hosts were such a fun spirited group, you always had fun.

So, when you and Tom got an invitation to appear on Jimmy Fallon’s show, you immediately took it, knowing you were going to have a blast. You had to fly to New York immediately, so you let Tom pack the two of your things while you went out and got gas for the car and things you wanted for the trip there.

Tom usually drove between the two of you but his car was in the shop since he wanted something done to it. So, you decided to take your car but your car was your baby and no one drove it except for you. You had rules when people entered your car and Tom knew, more than anyone, that you stuck by those rules no matter who was in the car.

After getting some magazines and some snacks, you drove back to your house and parked outside while honking the horn to let Tom know you were there. After a few minutes, he came out of the house with yours and his bags. You immediately got out of the car and walked to him, grabbing yours. Yours was always the heaviest of the two since you brought along much more than you knew you would need.

“I got it, darling,” Tom said but you shook your head.

“No, let me.” You smiled and took your suitcase before bringing it to the car. You heaved it in the trunk just as Tom appeared by your side and did the same.

“You know, while we’re in New York, maybe we can visit Niagara Falls. I know you’ve wanted to go there for quite some time now.” Tom smiled.

“Really? You’d take me there?” You asked with a smile.

“I’d take you anywhere in the world.” He said truthfully. You smiled and leaned up before kissing him. He put his hands on your waist and pulled you in closer while your arms snaked around his neck. Kissing Tom always gave you shivers down your spine and goosebumps on your skin. He was really good at it, but it wasn’t only that, you two connected so well. You knew he was the man you’d spend your life with forever.

“We’re going to be late if you keep doing that.” You muttered against his lips, enjoying the feel of his hands wandering down your body. You wish you could go back inside and have some fun but you had a plane to catch.

“I’m okay with that.” He half-joked. You giggled and pulled away from him.

“Well, I‘m not. Come on, if we leave now, we’ll have the whole day to ourselves in our hotel room. If we’re late, we’ll have to take the next plane out and then we can’t have any fun.”

“I think you’re right. We shouldn’t be late.” He said, pulling away from you. You laughed and shut the car trunk before getting behind the wheel. He got in the car and after buckling up, you drove away from your house.  Immediately, you put on Ariana’s “Dangerous Woman” album. You went to your favorite song and started playing it, softly singing along.

“Can’t we listen to something else?” Tom asked, going to change the song but you quickly moved his hand away.

“You know the rules, Tom. What are they?” You asked, looking at him briefly.

“ **Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.** ” He sagged his shoulders in defeat.

“Exactly.”

“But darling, we have listened to her album at least 10 times this week.”

“And we’ll listen to it ten more times until I want to change it. Come on, her voice is like an angel’s. If you didn’t like this, then we should have taken your car.”

“My car is in the shop.” Tom protested but you shook your head.

“Then I don’t want to hear you complain.” You said, turning up the volume.

“Yes, darling.” Tom nodded. In all honesty, he didn’t care about what song you listened to. He knew how much you loved Ariana and that didn’t bug him because when you danced in your seat and belted out the words, he would just stare at you with a big smile because you were his. All he ever wanted to do was to see you happy so he would never truly complain about the music when it was one of your favorites.


End file.
